clampfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ichihara Yūko (XXXHOLiC)
(Ichihara Yūko) 次元の魔女 (Strega delle dimensioni) 極東の魔女 (Strega dell'estremo oriente) きんどーちゃん (Kindō-chan) |età = sconosciuta |data di nascita = sconosciuta |data di morte = sconosciuta |occupazione = strega |residenza = Tokyo, Giappone |parenti = |apparizioni = XXXHOLiC (manga, anime, light novel) Tsubasa (manga, anime) Soel to Larg - Mokona=Modoki no bōken Wish (manga) }} , in Italia Yūko Ichihara, è un personaggi della serie XXXHOLiC e Tsubasa -RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-. Yūko è conosciuta con diversi nomi, a causa dei suoi poteri di distorsione dimensionale, primi fra tutti l'appellativo di Strega delle dimensioni, come è inizialmente conosciuta in Tsubasa. Come afferma nel primo volume del manga, Yūko Ichihara non è il suo vero nome, perché il nome, come la data di nascita, è qualcosa di troppo importante per essere rivelato alle persone comuni. Personaggio Creazione Come affermato da Ōkawa Nanase, responsabile e produttrice del manga, lo stile della serie richiama le stampe giapponesi Ukiyo-e, usato per enfatizzare le tematiche e l'universo in cui è ambientato. Uno dei simboli ricorrenti durante la serie, usato spesso come decorazione per vestiti di Yūko, è la farfalla di colore nero, La farfalla nera appare anche nella sigla iniziale della prima serie di XXXHOLiC, così come nel testo della canzone. (testo in giapponese e inglese) che simboleggia secondo le varie culture, sia un l'anima di una persona, sia la rinascita o una nuova opportunità. La farfalla è infatti la firma usata da Yūko.XXXHOLiC. 20.00., come affermato dalla veggente amica di Yūko Da notare che Ageha in giapponese significa proprio "coda di rondine",Estratto da AgeHa, "The word Ageha is Japanese for 'Swallowtail butterfly'". nome comune della famiglia delle papilionidi. Il kanji "侑" che compone il suo nome significa aiutare e assistere, e coincide con il suo ruolo del manga, cioè quello di aiutare le persone esprimendo i loro desideri. Apparenza Come personaggio intriso di mistero, poco è conosciuto di Yūko. La storia personale, così come la sua età e persino il suo vero nome, non sono state ancora svelate nel corso della serie. Fisicamente appare come una ragazza di circa 25 anni, anche se la sua area matura la fa spesso sembrare più grande. Grazie alla sua esperienza e soprattutto alle sue varie conoscenze, è lecito ipotizzare che sia molto più vecchia di quanto appaia: Yūko sembra infatti conoscere lo stesso Clow Reed che apparse in Cardcaptor Sakura, il quale morì diversi anni prima che la serie iniziasse, per poi reincarnarsi in Eriol Hiirigazawa. Inoltre, Yūko viene vista ricevere da Ashura-Oh una bottiglia di elisir dell'eterna giovinezza. Non è comunque chiaro se Yūko utilizzi o abbia utilizzato l'elisir. Yūko ha dei lunghi capelli corvini che le arrivano alla vita, mentre una frangia pari le copre parzialmente la fronte. Il colore degli suoi occhi è rosso. La sua figura longilinea è enfatizzata dai vestiti che porta, che comprendono spesso spacchi audaci e scollature provocanti. Molti capi d'abbigliamento sono vestiti tradizionali giapponesi, anche se in occasioni speciali, come il ricevimento di alcuni clienti oppure alcune missioni, viene vista indossare abiti diversi, solitamente più pratici oppure più formali. Personalità Yūko è uno dei personaggi più profondi e carismatici delle CLAMP. Anche se sembra molto petulante e prepotente nei confronti di Watanuki, ed è spesso sarcastica e infantile, è in realtà molto saggia, e anche in grado di capire i sentimenti dei vari clienti che si mostrano a lei. Assegna spesso dei compiti difficili e scoccianti a Watanuki, ma quando vuole è in grado di mostrare un po' d'affetto. Uno dei vizi di Yūko è la sua passione per l'alcol, che costringe spesso Watanuki a comprarle per farmaci per farle passare la sbornia. Viene anche vista fumare con una pipa tipica del XIX secolo, anche se non è chiaro come stesse fumando. Nella versione animata viene invece vista fumare del tabacco. Con lo svolgimento della storia, diventa evidente che il suo comportamento è in parte recitato per far divertire Watanuki, e per nascondergli l'importante della situazione. Poteri e abilità Come mostrato dal cerchio magico che si forma quando utilizza la magia dimensionale, Yūko usa la stessa magia di Clow Reed, (Come viene affermato da Fei Wong Reed) così come la usarono sia Kinomoto Sakura, Li Shaoran e sua madre Li Yelan, che erano tutti discendenti di Clow. Non viene però affermato se sia realmente una discendente di Clow. Oltre al suo potere di esprimere i desidere delle persone e quello di creare varchi dimensionali, Yūko è in grado di manipolare il tempo, predire il futuro in vari modi, parlare attraverso Maru e Moro oppure direttamente nella mente delle persone. Nel film Gekijōban XXXHOLiC - Manatsu no yoru no yume, viene mostrata la sua potenza, anche se non viene vista usare nessun attacco offensivo, ma solo difensivo. Tutti i clienti di Yūko la devono pagare in cambio del suo servizio, ed il pagamento deve essere equivalente al lavoro svolto. Anche se è Yūko ad aiutare i vari clienti, non è lei che risolve il loro problema, che può essere risolto solo dal diretto interessato. Se il cliente non è davvero determinato nel cambiare o perdere il proprio vizio, ironicamente, esso finisce vittima di se stesso. Nell'ottavo volume, quando Tengu Karasu cerca di salvare Zashiki-warashi, dona a Yūko il suo ventaglio. Però, il valore del ventaglio è superiore al desiderio, così Yūko, per bilanciare il pagamente, è costretta a mandare Watanuki con Tengu, nell'intento di aiutare quest'ultimo. Biografia Età adulta Post mortem Yūko possiede un misterioso negozio in Tokyo, una piccola casa sovrastata dai grattacieli che la circondano. Yūko non vende oggetti, ma esaudisce i desideri delle persone, chiedendo in cambio un equo pagamente, ne più ne me di quanto il desiderio costi. A Watanuki, il cui desiderio è perdere l'abilità di vedere gli spiriti, chiede aiuto con il negozio, dalla mansioni che involvono la normale pulizia, e quelle che involvono la cura della stessa Yūko. Yūko sembra essere una delle poche persone in grado di piegare a sé il tempo e lo spazio, e quindi spedire le persone verso altri universi. Shaoran, Fay D Flōrite e Kurogane, protagonisti di Tsubasa -RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-, vengono mandati al cospetto della strega per chiederle aiuto. Quest'ultima le dona una delle due Mokona=Modoki, chiedendogli in cambio un pagamento. Nel negozio vivono anche due ragazzine chiamate Maru e Moro, che in realtà sono due esseri senza anima creati da Yūko. Il loro compito è quello di ancorare il negozio alla varie dimensioni, così che sia sempre raggiungibile, ma alla fine si occupano anche loro di Yūko. Quando Sakura perdere tutti i suoi ricordi, che si disperdono nei vari mondi sotto forma di piuma, Shaoran e il resto dei protagonisti di Tsubasa -RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE- si mostrano al cospetto della strega dimensionale, in cerca di aiuto. "Shaoran" la chiede l'abilità di viaggiare nelle varie dimensioni per raccogliere le piume di Sakura, e come pagamento dovrà donare a Yūko i ricordi di Sakura riguardo la loro relazione: anche se Sakura riacquistasse tutti i suoi ricordi, non si ricorderebbe mai di Shaoran. Kurogane le chiede di ritornare nel mondo in cui viveva, e le dona la sua spada Ginryuu, anche se Yūko non esaudisce il suo desiderio immediatamente. Fay le chiede non fare mai ritorno a Celes, il suo mondo, e come pagamente dona il suo tatuaggio e il suo bastone magico. Yūko dona loro la Mokona bianca, in grado di aprire varchi dimensionale tra i vari mondo e anche di tradurre i diversi linguaggi che sente. Inoltre, grazie alla Mokona nera, Yūko può sempre comunicare con il gruppo. Dopo aver aiuto i ragazzi in vari modi, seguendo entrambe le storie di XXXHOLiC e di Tsubasa, la sua figura diviene più presente e più importante nella storia. Quando il gruppo decide di ritornare nel Regno di Clow, Yūko, con l'aiuto della Mokona nera, cerca di aprire un varco dimensionale per collegare i due mondi. Sfortunatamente, Fei Wong Reed, antagonista della serie, riesce a sentire i poteri di Yūko e le spedisce una sfera di elettricità che la ferisce gravemente, anche se riesce ad aprire il varco. Come in seguito spiega alla Mokona nera, da allora non è più in grado di aiutare Shaoran e gli altri ragazzi. Il negozio Il negozio di Yūko si trova in Tokyo, Giappone. Secondo i disegno delle CLAMP, il negozio di trova nel bel mezzo di alcuni grattacieli moderni, che conferiscono al piccolo negozio una certa particolarità. Lei, Maru, Moro e Larg vivono in questo edificio, che presenta anche un giardino koi e un pozzo nel retro. Diversi oggetti sono custoditi in questo negozio, tra cui molti già apparsi in altri lavori delle CLAMP. Il vaso della luna, per esempio, viene visto in Gōhō Drug, e Yūko dice di averlo comprato in un negozio, anche se Watanuki pensa che l'abbia rubato; lo scettro magico che appare nella mani di Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura appare come una replica giocattolo, così come un pupazzo simile a Kero-chan. Possiede anche il tatuaggio e il bastone di Fay, la spada di Kurogane, delle cuffie che ricordano le orecchie dei persocom di Chobits, un gabbia che contiene degli uccelli simile a quelli di CLOVER. Anche le due Mokona era inizialmente tenute nella tesoreria. Altri oggetti che appaiono durante la storia sono una zampa di scimmia maledetta, una mazza da baseball di alluminio rosso, che chiama "Zantetsuken" (riferimento a Lupin III), in grado di taglia ogni cosa, e diverse fotografie. Nel film d'animazione, mentre Watanuki è costretto a pulire la tesoreria, vengono mostrati diversi elementi d'arredo (tra cui sedie, mobili e tavolini), un pianoforte a mezza coda, diversi vasi e kakemono, un piccolo elefante di bronzo, diverse armi antiche, e perfino quello che sembra essere un uomo. Il negozio sembra essere un'entità pensante, che sceglie da solo i propri clienti. Per esempio, Shizuka Domeki non è in grado di entrare nel negozio, ma solamente di scorgere il negozio da lontano. Yūko spiega che siccome Domeki non aveva bisogno di niente da lei o dal negozio, il negozio non lo riconosceva come cliente, e quindi non esisteva per lui. Per questo motivo, Domeki non è in grado di entrare nel negozio come Watanuki, ed è costretto ad incontrare Yūko al di fuori di esso. Relazioni Watanuki La relazione tra Yūko e Watanuki può essere difficile da comprendere. Lei è ovviamente molto interessata a lui, ma questo interesse non è né di tipo romantico né di tipo sessuale. La sua relazione ruota intorna alla figura del mentore, incarnata da Yūko, che insegna a Watanuki sia i concetti del mondo suprannaturale come quelli della razza umana. Yūko è solitamente molto giocosa verso Watanuki, e cerca spesso di fargli esprimere dei piccoli desideri involontariamente, cosicché possa allungare il suo periodo di servizio al negozio. Per esempio, nel primo volume, mostra a Watanuki le sue abilità di predizione del futuro. Per questo gesto, chiede in cambio l'orologio di Watanuki, ma in realtà Watanuki non le aveva chiesto di conoscere il suo futuro. Yūko è solita chiedere a Watanuki di cucinarle del cibo e comprarle del sake o del vino, e certe volte gli chiede di svolgere delle mansioni più difficili e umilianti. Per esempio, quanto stava investigando secondo il desiderio di Himawari, è stato quasi mangiato da un serpente gigante, mentre quando stata aiutando lo spirito Ame-warashi, fu quasi trasportato nel mondo dei morti. Dalla parte di Watanuki, i suoi atteggiamente verso Yūko sono un misto di fastidio, disprezzo, terrore e gratitudine. Inizialmente cerca sempre di avvisare Himawari o i clienti di Yūko di stare attenti riguardo le sue intenzioni, e Yūko risponde a Watanuki con delle minacce o altre parole poco gradevoli. In diverse occasioni, Yūko si prende cura di lui, ma la loro relazioni è non mai sfociata in amore. In altre occasioni Yūko finisce per ripagare Watanuki per i suoi sforzi e le sue mansioni. Dopo aver ricevuto un uovo da "Shaoran" nell'OVA Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS, lo dona a Watanuki. Negli ultimi capitoli pubblicati Watanuki si chiede chi realizzi i suoi desideri, e le fa sapere che gli piacerebbe tanto aiutarla a realizzare quello che vorrebbe veramente. Clow Reed Anche se sembra una donna molto giovane, Yūko è a contatto con i più illustri esponenti della magia, alcuni dei quali appaiono nelle altre serie delle CLAMP. Nel primo volume viene infatti mostrato lo scettro che appare in Cardcaptor Sakura, e Yūko ricorda il suo creatore, cioè Clow Reed. Yūko sembrava infatti conoscere il mago, e lo ricorda come un "tipaccio", anche se durante la serie afferma la sua potenza e il talento. Insieme hanno creato le due Mokona=Modoki, copiandole da un Mokona di un altro mondo, che sembra corrispondere al Mokona della serie Rayearth. Non è chiaro quale sia il legame fra i due personaggi, essendo Clow Reed morto da tempo, ma come viene affermato in Tsubasa, Yūko è in grado di usare la sua magia. Altri personaggi Durante la serie Yūko afferma di conoscere anche Sumeragi Subaru e sua sorella di Tōkyō Babylon e X, anche se non è chiaro come l'abbia conosciuto. Nello stesso mondo sembra essere anche a conoscenza della vita di Kinomoto Sakura e del suo fidanzato Li Shaoran di Cardcaptor Sakura. Alla fine del primo volume Yūko entra in contatto con i protagonisti di Tsubasa -RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-, cioè Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane e Fay, ma attraverso i vari universi, diverse persone sembrano conoscerla. Sia il sacerdote Yukito del Regno di Clow che la Principessa Tomoyo del Regno del Giappone la conoscono. Sorata e Arashi della Repubblica di Hanshin dicono di essere in debito con lei, Seishiro da Oto è in grado di viaggare attraverso i vari mondo grazie a lei, e Ashura-ō del Regno di Shura viene vista parlare con lei attraverso una superficie acquatica. Anche il vampiro Subaru del Mondo di Tokyo sembra conoscerla. L'antagonista di Tsubasa, Fei Wong Reed, e la sua assistente Xing Huo sembrano essere a conoscenza dei poteri e della forza di Yūko, così come dei sui piani per fermarla. Apparizioni canoniche XXXHOLiC Tsubasa -RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE- Soel to Larg Wish Apparizioni in opere derivate *''Gekijōban XXXHOLiC - Manatsu no yoru no yume'' *''XXXHOLiC'' *''XXXHOLiC Shunmuki'' *''Gekijōban Tsubasa CHRoNiCLE - Torikago no kuni no himegimi'' *''Tsubasa CHRoNiCLE'' *''Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS'' *''Tsubasa Shunraiki'' *''CLAMP IN WONDERLAND 2'' *''CLAMP IN WONDERLAND EX'' *''Murikuri XXXHOLiC'' Riferimenti ad altre opere Yūko tende spesso a fare dei riferimenti ad opere manga di altri autori. Nel primo volume compra una mazza da baseball che chiama Zantetsuken, "la spada che taglia il ferro", riferimento alla spada di Goemon di Lupin III Yūko afferma di aver letto Maccaroni Horenso, manga del 1977, Cat's Eyes e Rumitan. Yūko fa riferimento anche a Kyashan: il ragazzo androide Altri riferimento includono Urusei Yatsura di Rumiko Takahashi nel capitolo 46. Fonti Categoria:Personaggi di XXXHOLiC Categoria:Personaggi di Tsubasa